Disasters And Emergencies
by RadiantFire
Summary: Many problems and disasters are occurring on Berk. There are clues that suggest that the problems were caused by dragons. However, Hiccup isn't buying the clues. They don't seem all that "dragon" to her. Now, she's struggling to prove the dragons' innocence. What's worse? An old enemy is planning on capturing Hiccup to aid them in getting revenge on Stoick. And Hiccup doesn't know.
1. An Unfortunate Crash

Hiccup had her arms and legs stretched out. She let her body descend quickly toward the sea below her. A black dragon swooped down and caught her, just fifteen seconds before she would've crashed into the water.

" **Nice catch, Bud!** " exclaimed Hiccup, " **A little close, but, better than last time.** "

" **Gee.** " said Toothless sarcastically, " **I'm so encouraged.** "

" **Did you not hear the 'better than last time' part? At least I didn't say 'thanks for nothing you useless reptile again!** "

Hiccup flew Toothless to join the others. She looked to Fishlegs, "Your turn."

Fishlegs looked down nervously, "I don't know about this."

"You have to believe that Meatlug's gonna catch you. That's why it's called a _trust_ exercise."

"I like to do my trusting on the ground. Thank you very much."

"Like this, Chickenlegs!" exclaimed Snotlout. He took the chance he seemed to have been offered to show off his courage. He lifted his arms above his head and screamed in excitement as he let himself fall off of his dragon, Hookfang.

He was expecting Hookfang to fly down after him, but the Monstrous Nightmare didn't seem to even notice him falling off his own back.

Tuffnut looked to Ruffnut, "Should we mention something to Hookfang?"

Ruffnut looked at the red dragon, "Let me sleep on it."

" **Uh... Hookfang?** " asked Hiccup, " **Your rider's fallen off your back. Aren't you supposed to be doing something? Saving him perhaps?** "

" **What?** " Hookfang looked down. He saw Snotlout doing multiple out-of-control back-flips as he screamed, "I am not feeling the trust!"

Hookfang dove down toward the boy. He managed to catch Snotlout, but he was going so fast that he could stop his descend before he crashed right into a hut on a cliff, on the side of the mountain opposing Berk.

Snotlout looked around. He recognised the interior of the hut. "Oh no." Out of nowhere, he caught the glimpse of an angry old Viking. "Mildew!" he screamed in terror. Hookfang flew out of the hole in the roof of the hut as fast as he could. Mildew shook his fist at the two yelling, "You'll pay for this!"

As Snotlout and Hookfang rejoined the group, Hiccup looked at the broken hut. "Something tells me I'm gonna hear about this when I get home.

And that's what she did.

As she was seated at the table in her hut, her father, Stoick the Vast, slammed a broken shingle onto the table in front of her.

"Shingle again?" Hiccup asked humorously, trying to break the tension, "Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night?"

Stoick glared.

Hiccup mentally slapped herself at her stupid question. Obviously this was not the time for jokes.

"Dad, it was an accident. I'm sure Mildew's making it sound worse than it is."

"A dragon and a huge obnoxious boy crashed through his roof." explained Stoick, "Twice!"

"I'm sure it sounds bad if you're gonna stick to the facts."

"Of _all_ the houses on the island, a dragon _had_ to crash through Mildew's? You know he hates dragons more than anyone else!"

"Believe me." said Hiccup, "I know. He's treated me worse than Snotlout. And that's more of a surprise than anything."

"Listen to me, Hiccup. I've given you the responsibility to train those dragons. Everyone on berk knows that. All eyes are on you. So everything the dragons do reflects on you. And everything you do reflects on me."

"I know. I'm sorry Dad." Hiccup stood up from her seat.

"Tomorrow," instructed Stoick, "you and your friends are going to go to Mildew's house and fix it. _Without_ your dragons."

" **Ugh.** " grumbled Toothless, " **Your dad's so uptight.** "

" **Got that right.** " replied Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless turned to go to her room.

"Not so fast, Hiccup!" exclaimed Stoick, "You're forgetting something. It's Boot Night." Stoick took off his boots and handed them to Hiccup, "They need to be aired out."

Hiccup groaned at the unbearable smell coming from the boots. She held them as far away from her as she could as she walked to the door. "I think it's gonna take more than _air._ "

She opened the door and walked outside. She quickly set the boots down and rubbed her hands on her fur coat as if it would get the smell off of them.

" **Why can't he just do this himself?** " she growled. Since Hiccup was part dragon, she had better senses than the other humans. This meant she could see things better, hear things better, sense things better, and smell things better. Which made Boot Night much worse for her than anyone.

Hiccup walked back inside and went to bed.


	2. Innocent or Guilty

Hiccup woke up to Toothless licking her face.

" **Ugh!** " exclaimed Hiccup, " **Toothless! Why? That doesn't wash out!** "

" **How else am I supposed to wake you up? I don't want the nap after the Kullgen incident to repeat itself.** "

" **For the thousandth time, Toothless, I was unconscious. I wasn't sleeping.** "

" **Just get out of bed.** " Toothless grabbed the back of Hiccup's tunic with his mouth and pulled her off the bed and onto the floor.

After standing up and putting on her fur coat, Hiccup walked outside to head for Mildew's hut. But she immediately noticed something off about the village. "They've all been stolen." said Gobber, "Every last one."

"Who could've done such a thing?" questioned Mulch

Hiccup looked at every Viking. Not one was wearing their boots. The boots had gone missing.

"All I know," explained Mildew, who was in the village streets for an odd reason, "is they left a mighty big footprint." he pointed to a pair of Zippleback paw-prints that were in the small piles of snow.

Hiccup looked at the paw-prints. They did look exactly like Zippleback tracks. "So, a dragon walked through here. A Zippleback, according to these paw-prints. That doesn't mean it took everyone's boots."

"Well," said Mildew, "there's only one way to find out. Is there? I guess we'll have to follow the paw-prints."

They followed the paw-prints to the training arena. There was a large pile of chewed up boots next to a Zippleback. Bart and Belch to be exact.

"Okay," admitted Hiccup, "I guess he did take the boots after all."

"How are we supposed to do any work in this weather without our boots?" asked an angry Viking.

"This is completely outrageous!" yelled another.

Mildew walked up to Stoick, "How long until something is done about these creatures?"

Hiccup looked at Mildew. It almost seemed like he expected all of this to happen.

Mildew continued, "How much more can we stand?"

Hiccup watched as the other Vikings shouted in agreement.

"Listen to yourselves!" exclaimed Gobber, "'My feet are cold!' We're Vikings! Everything is cold! I'll get the boots fixed for you. You'll be back to work in no time at all."

Stock gestured to the blacksmith, "You all heard Gobber, You'll get your boots back as good as new."

The Vikings dispersed.

"That's it?" questioned Mildew, "No consequence for these dragons?"

"They took our _boots_ , Mildew. The world isn't coming to an end."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Dragons are wild beasts. There's no telling what else they'll do behind our sleeping backs."

"They don't destroy things on purpose!" protested Hiccup, "But, as unfortunate as it may be, you do have a point."

"Huh?" Mildew was surprised. Hiccup almost never agreed with him. _Guess the girl is reasonable after all._ he thought to himself.

Hiccup continued, "They are wild animals. And they need us to keep an eye on them. And rest assured, we will do just that."

Barf and Belch walked up to Hiccup, " **We don't know how these leather things got here, human. But we promise you we didn't take them.** "

" **I believe you. But there are paw-prints from your breed that speak differently. But don't worry. I'll prove that you aren't causing these problems.** "

The dragon walked away. Hiccup looked at the Zippleback paw-prints it left behind. It was different. She looked at the paw-prints that lead them to the arena. They weren't as deep as the other set of prints. _That's odd._ she thought to herself, _Why aren't those prints as deep as the prints Barf and Belch left behind?_

She met the other teenagers on the tower with the fire pit. "We're going on night patrol."

"Night patrol?" asked Tuffnut excitedly, "I love it! What is it?"

"It's where we patrol. At night." explained Hiccup. "To keep an eye on the dragons and make sure they don't get blamed for anything else."

Fishlegs raised his hand, "Have you cleared this with our parents? Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour."

"Not allowed?" asked Snotlout in a mocking tone, "Or afriad?""Hey!" said Fishlegs, "Thing's happen after dark."

"Guys." interrupted Hiccup, "We really need to do this. You heard what Mildew said. He wants the dragons banished."

"Permission to shoot first and ask questions later." said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut stepped forward, "Permission to skip the question!"

"We're just patrolling!" explained Hiccup, "No one's shooting anyone."

"I have a question!" said Tuffnut, "What's fun about that?"

"Who said it's supposed to be fun?" questioned Astro, "It's a 'Hiccup' idea."

Hiccup gestured to Astro, "Exactly-wait what?"


	3. A Failed Plan

Snotlout walked down the streets of Berk. When he saw Gobber, he began to brag about his observation skills, not noticing that Hookfang ran off.

Fishlegs was patrolling the village square. He noticed a shadow on the ground. The twins were polling a prank on him. No one noticed that Hookfang cast his shadow the farthest and scared Fishlegs away. The twins thought that it was them who succeeded.

Hiccup flew above the ground while Toothless walked below her.

"Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do during the night." she mused to herself, "They _sleep_ like everyone else."

Hiccup flew toward Sven's farm to make sure the sheep weren't being attacked by dragons. She didn't know what was happening in the Great Hall. Drapes and banners were torn the walls were scraped and the floor was slightly burned.

The next day, the teenager stared at the results of the damaged in the Great Hall.

Stoick stared at the damage just as surprised as the others, "What could've done such a thing?"

"Looks like a dragon to me." suggested Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs," said Hiccup in a slightly cross tone, "We don't know for sure."

"Sure we do." replied Fishlegs, getting caught up in showing off his knowledge of dragons, "Look at the claw marks. It's obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead-on."

"Once again, thank you, Fishlegs." Hiccup was getting annoyed by Fishlegs. It was nice that he knew how to determine dragons from their markings, but he really had the worst timing ever.

"How could this happen?" wondered Astro, "We had every dragon accounted for at all times. Right?"

Snotlout stepped forward, "When you said 'all times' and 'every dragon', what exactly did you mean?"

Hiccup buried her face in her hands. "Okay. What happened, Snotlout?"

"Well, I was detaining a suspect who wasn't showing respect to this sash."

Gobber nudged Snotlout, "I think I've shown sufficient respect to a sash that says, 'dumb'"

Astro shook his head, "We gotta change that name."

"anyways," continued Snotlout, "as I was questioning said suspect, Hookfang may have, and I'm not saying he did. But it is possible that he ran off for a few..."

"Seconds?" guessed Ruffnut.

"Minutes?" asked Tuffnut.

Snotlout shook his heaad, "Hours."

The others groaned in disappointment.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the dramatic, but slightly happy voice of Mildew, "The Great Hall! So many memories! My three weddings! Their three funerals!"

Gobber turned to Stoick, "The dragon must have gone on a rampage. I hate to say it Stoick, but your gonna have to-"

"I know what has to be done Gobber."

"So do I!" exclaimed Mildew.

Stoick turned to Hiccup, "Starting tonight and every night, I want all the dragons in the arena under lock and key."

"What?" questioned Mildew, "That's it? Look what they did!"

"This just doesn't make any sense!" said Hiccup, "A dragon wouldn't just come in here and destroy the place! I mean none of the food was even touched! Believe me, I've seen a dragon eat when he's angry."

"I don't know why dragons do what they do." said Stoick, "But I'm not going to let them do any more damage." He walked with Gobber and Mildew out of the Great Hall.

Hiccup sighed. Once again, Stoick wasn't listening to her. _Does he ever learn?_ She wondered.


	4. Hiccup's Argument

Stoick stared at Hiccup as she flew on Toothless' back with her friends to the training arena. He sighed deeply. He hated seeing his daughter like that. She looked so worried. He knew what she was worried about. If this got too far, the dragons would have to leave, which could mean that Hiccup wouldn't be able to see her friend again.

"You had to cage the dragons, Stoick." explained Gobber who was standing next to the chief, "You had no choice."

"I know." nodded Stoick, "But when it comes to Hiccup, she just feels like when the dragons are being punished, so is she."

"I don't blame you Stoick. She's part dragon. It's part of her nature to worry about dragons. She just wants the best for them."

"I just want to make her understand that while a father must do what is best for his children, so must a chief do what's best for his people."

At the arena, the teenagers were saying their goodnights to their dragons.

Fishlegs was singing a lullaby for Meatlug, but the dragon just slumped down on the floor. "That usually works!" exclaimed Fishlegs, "Her whole bedtime routine is upset! She won't even give me a goodnight kiss."

"Calm down Fishlegs!" laughed Snotlout, "At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blanky."

"Actually," interrupted Ruffnut, "it's Snotlout's fault our dragons have to sleep in jail."

Tuffnut gestured to Barf and Belch, "You don't see our dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff."

As if it were to correct Tuffnut, Barf and Belch deliberately crushed a barrier.

"Well," added Tuff, "not important stuff."

Hiccup shook her head, "I don't think a dragon wrecked the Great Hall. _Or_ stole the boots."

"None of us want to believe it either, Hiccup." said Astro, trying to comfort the girl, "But you saw the proof."

"What proof?" Hiccup questioned, "You saw the paw-prints too. Sure they looked like Zippleback tracks but they were no deeper than mine. I've seen real Zippleback tracks. I mean look at them. I could lie down in it."

"Well there could be a lot of explanations as to why dragons make shallow paw-prints."

Hiccup glared at Fishlegs with obvious annoyance and rage.

"Hello." called Ruffnut, "He was trying to be sneaky?"

"Alright then." challenged Astro, "How do you explain the Great Hall, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked to Hookfang and Barf and Belch who were fighting. Hookfang burst into flame as though it were to scare the Zippkaback away.

" **Will you guys knock it off?** " Hiccup yelled. But the dragons ignored her.

Hiccup turned to Snotlout, "Will you please calm you dragon, we're trying to think."

Snotlout raised his hands, "I'm not the boss of him! He always does that when he gets angry!"

Hiccup opened her mouth to protest, but then she looked to Hookfang. The paw-prints he left behind were outlined with scorch marks.

Hiccup spoke to herself when she quietly said, "He's on a rampage."

Everyone looked at her. She turned and ran to the exit, "That's how I can explain the Great Hall!"

She mounted up on Toothless and flew to the Great Hall where Stoick was overseeing the repairs of the hall.

She tried to explain her theory, but Stoick didn't seem to be buying it.

"Dad," said Hiccup, "please. Just hear me out on this: When a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad, his whole body bursts into flames. Look at the walls. Not a single scorch mark is even on them."

"Hiccup," said Stoick, undoubtedly annoyed, "until I have solid proof that the dragons are innocent, they stay where they are."

The chieftain walked away. Hiccup tried reasoning with him more.

Meanwhile, outside, Toothless was waiting for Hiccup to return. He noticed the door to the armoury coming open, but no one was coming out.

" **Hello?** " he called out. There was to answer. He walked closer and called again, " **Anyone there?** " Again there was no answer.

Toothless walked into the armoury. No one was inside. Then, he saw a small, weak-looking figure jump out a nearby window. But it was so quick that Toothless couldn't get a clear view. He walked closer to the door to look for the figure. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw that a barrel on fire.

A strange smell emerged from the burning contents of the barrel. Suddenly, the entire armoury was on fire.

Toothless ran outside as a Viking called out, "Fire! The armoury's on fire!"

"Hurry!" yelled Stoick, "Grab the buckets!" He looked to the stairs and saw Toothless next to Hiccup, both were purring and growling to one another.

"It was him!" exclaimed a Viking, "I saw him! He set the armoury on fire!"

"No!" Hiccup protested, "He didn't! He saw something in the armoury! He tried to find out what it was then he saw fire in there."

"Look what's happened Stoick!" exclaimed Mildew, "Hiccup's dragon left us defenceless!"

"It wasn't him!" yelled Hiccup, her face red with fury, "He would never do this!"

"Sure." Mildew nodded, 'Listen to your daughter Stoick. That's what got us into this mess!" Mildew walked behind Hiccup. He leaned in and whispered in Hiccup's ear, "See what happens when you leave your dragon to wait outside?"

"Huh?" Hiccup knew at that point that Mildew was up to something. "What did you say?"


	5. Hiccup's Horrifying Discovery

Stoick sighed. He knew that Hiccup would dread what he was about to say, but he knew that he had to say it, "I'm sorry, Hiccup. But these dragons have done too much damage. It's no longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone."

Hiccup fought the tears that began to blur her vision, "What?"

"Finally!" exclaimed a very happy Mildew.

Stoick continued, "Round them up. And take them all to Dragon Island." He turned to face the village and announced, "By the end of tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk."

"Oh!" Mildew smiled at Hiccup, "What a glorious day that will be!"

Hiccup looked to Toothless. She'd never be able to see him again.

Toothless saw the pain Hiccup was feeling. He walked up to the girl, " **It's okay, Hiccup. It's not that bad. We'll get those weapons fixed soon.** "

" **I'm sorry, Toothless.** " Hiccup sobbed quietly, " **But you can't be here any longer. My father's banishing you, and all the other dragons.** "

"Don't forget, Hiccup." reminded Mildew, "Once you're done getting rid of that demon, you'll be fixing my roof."

Hiccup watched Mildew as he walked away. She knew that he was up to something. But what?

She turned to the others as they joined her, "Something's wrong."

"I know." agreed Astro, "It's the worst day of my life."

"No." said Hiccup, "Something here doesn't add up."

Fishlegs shook his head, "All I know is I'm losing my dragon."

"Maybe for now." said Hiccup, "But I just need time to fix this."

"What are you talking about, Hiccup?" questioned Snotlout, "Why can't you just face the facts? It's over."

The next morning was gloomy for the teenagers. No one said a word until they arrived at Dragon Island.

Astro dismounted from his dragon, Stormfly, and hugged her, "I'm gonna miss you."

The twins exchanged hugs for each head of their Zippleback. Fishlegs made a pile of Meatlug's favourite rocks. Snotlout encouraged Hookfang to be strong. Hookfang noticed a small bird and ran after it, pretending to cry.

Hiccup slowly removed the flight equipment from Toothless, making every moment last as long as possible. Once she had removed the final part, she hugged her friend for the last time... or so the others thought.

" **I'm coming back for you.** " she promised, " **Don't worry. I'll prove that you were innocent the whole time. And if I happen to fail... I'll come live with you guys.** "

" **Hiccup, don't.** " said Toothless, " **I've seen the way you are with other people. I don't want that to go away.** "

" **But I don't wanna lose you.** "

" **Hiccup, look at Astro.** "

Hiccup looked to the Hofferson boy.

Toothless continued, " **Ever since you became friends with him, you've been more than happy. Don't lose that just for me.** "

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup. Both gave each other one last hug before Hiccup joined the others in the ship that would take them home.

Toothless waited until the ship was about four times its length away, then ran to the water's edge and roared. Hiccup turned to the dragon. Trying to sound bold, she roared back.

Hiccup leaned against the mast as she watched the island become smaller until it was no longer in sight.

Astro joined Hiccup.

There was silence, then Hiccup spoke, "There's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about."

Astro looked at Hiccup, "What did Mildew say?"

"He said, 'See what happens when you leave your dragon to wait outside?' He _knew_ that Toothless wasn't with me just before the armoury fire."

"... So?"

"He lives on the other side of the island. He hates coming to the village because of the dragons. What was he doing in town? And how would he know where we were before the fire?"

It became obvious to Astro that Hiccup was blaming Mildew, "Are you saying that you think he set that fire?"

"I think he did all of it, and I think he did it so that my dad would get rid of all the dragons."

"That's a serious accusation. How are you going to prove it?"

"I don't know... wait! Remember when he wanted me to fix the roof?"

Hiccup arrived at Mildew's house. He was nowhere to be seen. She climbed to the roof to begin "fixing" it. Once she was sure that Mildew was gone, she jumped through the hole into the house.

This was the first time Hiccup had ever dared venture into Mildew's house. Ever since she was a little girl, Mildew had hated her because of her dragon powers. He had been scaring her randomly and causing major misfortunes in her days. There was one time he tried to have her killed by a wild boar. He was never caught for that. This man scared Hiccup more than anything. This was one thing she swore she'd never do again. Yes. Mildew was that terrifying to her. She had improved at hiding it though.

The interior lived up to the way she used to see Mildew. The walls were filled with paintings of Mildew killing dragons and torturing them. There were many dragon skulls and scales he had for trophies. On one wall was four shields. Three had portraits of his three wives and the last one was of his sheep, Fungus.

"well," said Hiccup, "Mildew certainly has... a type." She shuddered.

Hiccup walked up to a cauldron. She lifted the lid and peeked inside. The smell of rotting fish and liver practically slapped her in the face. She quickly slammed the lid back onto the cauldron, trying not to vomit on the floor. After gagging and covering her mouth, she continued her search.

She noticed a drape that almost covered some familiar-looking claws. She moved the curtain and saw something that made her swear to avenge the dragons. She saw a pair of Zippleback feet and and staff with a bloody Monstrous Nightmare paw tied to it.

Hiccup suddenly heard the door rattling. She placed the evidence back in place and hid.

Mildew walked through the front door, obviously joyful. He walked up to the portraits and smiled, "I'm home ladies. What's that you say? Nothing? Perfect."

 _No wonder only ugly girls married him_ Hiccup thought to herself, _His cruelity perfectly reflects his nightmarish face!_

Mildew something sensed that he wasn't alone. He looked to the curtain. He slowly moved his hand to it. Once he had moved the curtain, he smiled. No one was there.

Hiccup wasn't hiding behind the curtain. Just before Mildew walked in, she flew up and out the hole in the roof.

Mildew grabbed the boots and claws and turned to Fungus, "These served us well. didn't they."

Hiccup glared. Now she knew for sure that Mildew was behind it.

Mildew walked to the door, "Shame we have to get rid of them."

Hiccup was so furious at Mildew that she didn't notice a tear running down her cheek. The tear fell and landed on the sheep's head. The sheep looked up and saw Hiccup. Hiccup glared at the sheep. Fungus knew about Hiccup's powers, and he knew that if he gave away the girl's position, she would kill him. So he kept silent.

Hiccup crawled stealthily to the front of the house. She watched in terror as Mildew threw the boots and claws off the cliff into the sea below.

Hiccup knew that Mildew had framed the dragons. Now that Mildew disposed of the evidence, she had to find a way to prove the dragons' innocence once and for all.


	6. A Bad Time to be Attacked

"Ugh!" groaned Snotlout, "We've been searching this damn beach for hours and we haven't found anything!"

"we've only been here for ten fricking minutes!" exclaimed Hiccup, "And all you done was build that pile of sticks and stones!" Hiccup gestured to a lame-looking castle that Snotlout had built.

Snotlour glared for a moment, "This is Snotlout Manner!" He walked closer to Hiccup smiling, "And all I need now, is a queen."

Hiccup hid the fact that she felt sick in the stomach.

Tuffnut jumped onto the castle and began stomping on it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tuffnut finished destroying the pile of sticks and stones, "Storming the castle."

"Guys!" exclaimed Hiccup, "Come on! I'm telling you! Mildew framed our dragons! I saw dragon feet in his hut while I was fixing his roof and he threw them in the ocean."

"Uh," said Fishlegs, "I'd hate to be Norbert the Negative. But the ocean is really, really vast. And the chances of us finding these pieces of evidence is about as good a chance as Snotlout and Hiccup-"

"Don't even think of going there, Fishlegs!" Hiccup warned.

Astro walked up, "Fishlegs has a point. Even if Mildew did throw them into the ocean, there not just gonna wash up on shore here."

"I found it!" exclaimed Snotlout.

Hiccup looked to Astro, "You were saying?" She ran over to Snotlout in expectation. But all Snotlout held was a small bludgeon, "I haven't seen this since I was a baby." He began to hit his helmet with the bludgeon. "You never forget your first bludgeon."

Hiccup sighed, "Just keep looking."

Meanwhile, in the blacksmith shop, Gobber had just finished repairing one of the axes. "One down, three hundred and forty-five to go."

"Can't you do that any faster?" questioned Stoick, "Until you restock our weapons, we'ere completely defenceless."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you sent the dragons away."

"You know I had no choice. They destroyed the armoury."

Gobber grabbed a ragged sword and began to sharpen it, "This would be a bad time to get attacked."

"I know, Gobber."

"Not that there's ever a good time. But this would be particularly bad."

"I know, Gobber."

"Especially by Alvin. The Treacherous. Our oldest and most feared enemy. Who'd kill us all to take Berk for his own-"

"I got it! Gobber!" Stoick walked outside, and repeated the name, "Alvin the Treacherous."

As the village was waiting for the armoury to return to full stock, the one and only Alvin the Treacherous was leading his men as they fought against another dragon raid on their home, Outcast Island.

"Alvin!" exclaimed a man named Savage, "They're coming back!"

Dragons repeatedly swooped down and burned building after building. Crushing cages and catapults and dragging Outcasts into caves to kill them off.

A dragon had knocked down a catapult. Outcasts struggled to get it back up. "Outta me way!" yelled Alvin, "You just can't find good help these days!" He nearly effortlessly put the catapult back up the right way, loaded it, and launched the boulder, hitting a Monstrous Nightmare right out of the sky.

Savage ran up to Alvin and told him, "There's too many of them! We have to get inside!"

With a blood-lustful growl, Alvin followed Savage into the main hall that was the only dragon-proof hut.

"I have had it with these dragons!" the man yelled. He walked up to a table and examined the map that was set on it. "Is the ship ready?"

"We still have a little more work to do." explained Savage.

"That's not my problem! Is it?" snapped Alvin, "We sail for Berk immediately."

"We'll land here, under the cover of night." he pointed to a sea-stack, just out of view from Berk."

Savage looked at his leader, "Why aren't we taking the whole army?"

"We're not there to fight Stoick. We're there for one man: the Dragon Conqueror."

"I hear he's ten feet tall with the strength of a dozen men." commented Savage.

"Well then. He shouldn't be too hard to find then. Shouldn't he?"

"I'm telling you!" repeated Hiccup for the fifth time, "I saw a pair of Zippleback feet in Mildew's house!" Hiccup had been trying to explain her discovery to Stoick since she had returned home. "He must have used them to make the paw-prints of the dragon who _supposidly_ stole the boots."

"Well then," suggested Stoick, "let's go have a look at them."

"But we can't, Dad. I saw Mildew throw them into the ocean."

"I know you're upset about the dragons, Hiccup. But you're going to need evidence to accuse a man of high treason."

Hiccup sighed, and walked out the front door to the edge of the village. She sat down at the edge of a cliff.

"Hiccup." called Astro. Hiccup turned around as Astro sat down next to her.

"We need to prove that he did it." said Hiccup, "We need to get our dragons back as soon as possible."

Astro turned to face Hiccup, "I just hope that our dragons are..." He paused. Hiccup followed Astro's distracted gaze and saw a ship anchoring near a sea-stack.

"That's funny." she said, pulling our her spyglass, "Why would one of our ships be an..." As she focused the lens of the spyglass on the ship, she noticed an unfamiliar symbol on the main sail. "Because it's not one of our ships."

Astro and Hiccup realised what was happening. They were being attacked.

Astro turned and ran, "We need to tell your dad!"

Hiccup ran after him.


	7. Hostage

Alvin jumped off the ship deck and onto the docks, "It's good to be back on the shores of Berk."

"Good for you." commented Savage, "Not so good for them."

Alvin turned to his followers, "Let's find this Dragon Conqueror!"

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the Vikings were asking question after question as they panicked.

"What will we do?"

"We're doomed!"

"Why did they have to come now?"

"No one panic!" yelled Stoick, "That's what the Outcasts are counting on!"

"Outcasts?" asked Hiccup, "Who are the Outcasts? What do they want from us?"

"There's no time to explain, Hiccup. But what I need you to know, is that if they get their hands on you, it'll give them the advantage."

"Stoick!" exclaimed a Viking.

"Did you get a number?" Stoick asked.

"I saw thirty men at least." the Viking answered, "All armed to the teeth."

"Without our weapons," explained Gobber, "We'll never be able to fend them off!"

"No weapons!" exclaimed Mildew, "And Outcasts on our shores! All thanks to your pathetic prawn-sized demon and her dragon!"

Hiccup glared at Mildew, struggling to keep herself from blasting the old man out of existence.

"I don't have time for this right now, Mildew!" said Stoick, "Mulch! You and Bucket gather the elders, women and children and take them to Thor's beach! You'll be safe in the caves there!"

"We wanna help! We've been trained as warriors" exclaimed Astro. Snotlout ran up behind him, "He may have been trained. But I was born a warrior!"

Stoick gave them a ragged hatchet, "Take this. It was Alvin's. But go with the others. You can help protect them." Astro nodded and followed Mulch as he lead the others to Thor's beach.

"Dad." said Hiccup, "Please. Let me go get the dragons. If we have them, we can at least defend ourselves."

Stoick sighed, his daughter was right. "Go."

Hiccup ran to the doors of the Great Hall.

"But be careful!" added Stoick, "You don't know what Alvin is capable of."

Hiccup nodded and left.

"The rest of you," called Stoick, "come with me. We're going to the woods. No one knows those woods like we do."

Gobber tried to encourage them, "And when they come looking for us, they'll walk right into our trap!"

Hiccup ran to the docks. She was about to take off and fly to Dragon Island when she saw another ship coming in. She knew she couldn't fly away now. She'd risk being caught. She turned around and ran back into the village to take another way off the island.

As Hiccup ran, she thought she heard some voices nearby. She stopped and froze. There were voices. They didn't seem familiar. _Outcasts_.

Out of nowhere, a large, strong hand grabbed the back of Hicucp's tunic and lifted her off the ground. The man turned her so he could see her face. "Well, well well. Look what we have here." Hiccup looked at the man.

He had black hair, and his face was scarred, like Stoick's face (she had put the scars on Stoick's face when Kullgen took control of her mind. This happens in How to Be a Dragon) He must be the leader... she figured.

"Looks like the odds are on our side, men." the man said, "Now that we have Stoick's little embarrassment. She could be useful in bringing us the Dragon Conqueror."

Hiccup kicked the man in the groin. With a loud yell, the man dropped the girl. Hiccup sprinted away as fast as she could. But she ran right into the hands of another Outcast. The man held Hiccup by the arms as the supposed leader examined her.

Hiccup struggled in the Outcast's arms as she angrily demanded, "Let go of me! you slimy, son of a-"

The Outcast covered Hiccup's mouth with his hand.

"If I were you," the bigger man warned, "I'd watch my tongue carefully. Because your very life is now in the hands of Alvin the treacherous."

Hiccup glared at the man, now knowing he was Alvin. Alvin leaned closer, "Now. Tell me. Who's your Dragon Conqueror? And where are you hiding him?"

The Outcast that was holding Hiccup moved his hand, allowing Hiccup to speak. Hiccup kept silent.

"Not gonna talk, eh?" questioned Alvin. "No need to worry. I'll get it out of your fellow Berkians. I don't think they'll be willing to lose the life of their heir for their strongest warrior. Do you?"

Alvin snapped his fingers. Soon the Outcasts had Hiccup bound and gagged. "C'mon!" said Alvin.

Alvin saw the nearby pile of ruined weapons. "I guess Stoick's not as armed as I had first anticipated."

Savage chuckled, "By the looks of the armoury, they're not armed at all."

Alvin walked up to the door to Stoick's house, "Should I knock?" Without waiting for an answer, Alvin kicked the door right off its hinges. "That seems about right. Stoick! Show your face!"

After a few moments of waiting, Alvin laughed, "The old coward's turned and run!"

Savage walked up to his master, "I can't believe that he just abandoned his daughter."

Alvin turned to Hiccup, "So he did. Didn't he?" He removed the rag from Hiccup's mouth, "Where is your father." Hiccup kept silent. "Still not talking." Alvin observed.

An Outcast ran up and told Alvin of his observations, "I saw a fresh set of tracks leading into the forest, and a saw a big guy with a bucket on his head walking toward the beach."

"Split up." ordered Alvin, "You four go to the woods."

"Where are we going?" questioned Savage.

Alvin smiled, "We're going to the beach."

Hiccup was handed over to Savage. The man began pushing her as they walked with five more Outcasts to Thor's Beach.

Alvin glanced at Hiccup, "How many hostages do you think the Dragon Conqueror's worth?"

Savage laughed, "I don't think we'll need any more. We already have the heir."

No one knew that a boy was watching them as they walked down the path to Thor's Beach. The boy ran to the woods to warn Stoick.


	8. Who's the Dragon Conqueror?

Meanwhile, in the woods, the warriors had gathered in a small clearing and rounded up the few items they had taken with them.

"When they come looking for us," explained Gobber, "they'll have to come through here." He pointed at a small, narrow path through the bushes.

"Alright," nodded Stoick, "What do we have?"

Gobber pointed to the pile of items, "Two frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife."

Stoick looked at Gobber sarcastically, "And what are we gonna do when Alvin finds us? Bake him a cake?"

"Or pie would be nice." added Gobber in an equal amount of sarcasm, "Who doesn't like pie?"

Gobber picked up the kitchen knife and threw it at a nearby tree. He had aimed it perfectly as the tree trunk split in two.

"That could be useful..." he figured.

The group of elders and children were walking along the ledge of a cliff toward Thor's Beach.

"Come quickly now." urged Mulch, "We're almost there."

Mulch turned around and did a head count. It didn't take long for him to realise that someone was missing. "Where's bucket?"

A little girl walked up to the man, "He went back to get my Lammy."

"Oh for the love of-" Mulch pointed the others in the direction of the cave before he went back to look for Bucket.

"Why am I always looking after Bucket? Why can't he-Bu-u-u-ucke-et. It's like trying to keep track of the Halfwit Pig."

There was a twig snapping sound nearby. Mulch turned and saw Bucket emerge from the bushes.

Mulch sighed with relief, "Bucket, you had one job: bring up the rear."

"But the little girl." protested Bucket, "You should've seen her with the big blue eyes with tears welling up."

"Oh, Bucket. Your bucket's hard but your heart is soft. Come on."

Mulch and Bucket began to walk back to Thor's Beach. But after a few steps, Outcasts jumped out of the bushes and pointed their spears at the two.

Mulch shook his fists in a threatening manner, "Try to hurt us, and I'll-"

"You'll what?" questioned a deep, male voice. The voice was followed by the sound of a girl trying to scream, but the female voice seemed muffled.

Mulch and Bucket turned around to see Alvin, Savage followed behind, holding Hiccup by her arm. Hiccup had her hands bound behind her back, and she was gagged.

"Well isn't that easy, Hiccup?" asked Alvin, "You've just made this process even more simple. It's hard to catch a halfwit and his lamb."

Savage pushed Hiccup to join the Outcasts' new hostages. Savage shoved the three to Thor's Beach.

As Alvin lead his prisoners to his destination, Gobber was in the woods, running from a few Outcasts that had spotted him.

"Get him!" the Outcasts yelled over and over.

Gobber panted as he looked over his shoulder and yelled back, "You lousy Outcasts! You'll never take me alive!"

Gobber ran until he came to a cliff that was too steep to climb. He turned to his attackers, "Look's like you got me, boys."

Suddenly, a dozen Berkians jumped out of the bushes, punching and kicking until every Outcast was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Or maybe it's we who got you." mused Gobber.

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps coming toward them. Everyone hid in the brush and waited for the last Outcast to appear. Once the mysterious intruder was within range, Stoick pounced on him. He pinned him down and prepared to punch him, but stopped himself. He had just scared the colour right out of Fishleg's skin.

"For the love of Thor, Fishlegs!" exclaimed Stoick, "I could've killed you!"

"Thank you..." replied Fishlegs, "for not killing me."

Stoick helped the boy to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw Alvin walking toward Thor's Beach!"

"I know he's here, Fishlegs!"

"But he has Hiccup!"

"What?"

"I saw everything! Hiccup was about to leave but Alvin caught her! He tied her up and gagged her! He kept asking her about a 'Dragon Conquerer'. I think he's looking for her. But he doesn't seem to know that yet."

Stoick wanted to punch himself in the face. What was he thinking? By sending Hiccup to get the dragons, he had asked for her to get captured.

By now, Alvin had all the elders and children held captive. He had them all lined up in front of him. But he had Hiccup right next to him. She was the most valuable hostage there.

"As it appears, your leader has abandoned you!" he exclaimed with pleasure, "But Stoick doesn't concern me. I'm not here for him. I want the Dragon Conqueror. I will let you leave once you've answered my question: Where is the Dragon Conqueror? And where are you hiding him?"

Astro knew immediately that Alvin was looking for Hiccup. But thankfully, he didn't seem to know that his prize was standing right next to him.

Alvin continued, "If you refuse to answer these questions, this young lady beside me will die right in front of you.

"Say 'goodbye' to Hiccup." warned Mildew. Astro knocked him out and held him up.

Alvin looked at Astro. Astro quickly thought up a lie, "My grandfather's frail. He needs his nap." Once Alvin turned away, Astro dropped Mildew in disgust.

"Like I said." continued Alvin, "Tell me where the Dragon Conqueror is, and I'll let the girl live, and you can all go free."

Astro quickly threw the hatchet at Alvin's head, but the Outcast chief grabbed it just before it made contact with his neck. "Look at that. My old hatchet! I was wondering when I'd get that back."

An Outcast grabbed Astro's arm and pushed him in front of Alvin, "Trying to kill Alvin the Treacherous, are you?" Alvin circled the boy, "You're not as smart as you look. Tell me. Who's your Dragon Conqueror?"

Alvin grabbed Astro by his hair and began to pull, yelling into Astro's ear, "Tell me!" He held his hatchet against Astro's neck.

Without thinking, Hiccup threw her weight against Alvin, sending him falling over.

Alvin looked at the girl. She was struggling to get the rag off her mouth, as if she wanted to say something. He removed the rag and asked again, "Where is the Dragon Conqueror?"

Hiccup hesitated. She knew this was madness, but she had to do it. "I'm the one you came for. I'm the Dragon Conqueror."

Alvin stared at the girl for a moment. Then he laughed hysterically, "You? Stoick's little embarrassment?"

Hiccup ignored the laughing and continued, "I drove the dragons from Berk. Don't believe me? Look around. You don't see any dragons here. Do you?"

As Alvin observed the surrounding area, Hiccup nodded to Astro.

Astro looked at Alvin, "It's true. All the dragons are afraid of her. She even conquered a Night Fury."

Alvin looked at the Berkian heir suspiciously, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" questioned Hiccup, "Well, there's only one way to find out. Just take me to Dragon Island."

Alvin looked at Hiccup. She clearly had something up her sleeve. He decided to play along.


	9. It's Not Dragon Conqueror

Alvin had gathered some recruits to go with him as he took Hiccup with him to Dragon Island. Those who stayed behind were ordered to watch the other hostages in case anyone tried to escape.

As one was scanning to surrounding area, a pair of strong arms grabbed him and knocked him out. Gobber jumped on another Outcast and hit him with his hook. Stoick knocked one down and pinned him to the ground. He held the Outcast by his beard and stared him in the face, "Where is Alvin? And what is he doing with Hiccup?"

The Outcast spat at Stoick. Stoick tried to punch him, but Astro ran up and stopped him, "Hiccup gave up her identity!"

"What?" questioned Stoick.

Astro continued, "She did it so that Alvin wouldn't kill us. He's taking her to Dragon Island."

Hiccup sat on her knees as two Outcasts had their spears pointed at her. Her hands were still bound but at least she was no longer gagged.

As she heard footsteps approaching, she looked up and met Alvin's gaze. The Outcast chief stood in front of Hiccup in a prideful manner, "I'm sure your father's told you plenty about your island's most feared enemy."

"Who's that?" Hiccup questioned, "Oh! Right! You. Nope. Not so much." Hiccup couldn't resist having a little fun while she was in Alvin's possession. She wanted to let Alvin know that she wasn't afraid of him.

Alvin was shocked that Hiccup had said what she said. She didn't even sound the least bit afraid or desperate anymore. "Really? Not a word?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Nu-uh."

"Nothing about Alvin?"

"Nope." Hiccup smiled at her accomplishment. She had managed to confuse her captor, which brought her one step closer to escaping. Since he was confused, he'd have less chance of discovering her plan before she could put it into practice."

Alvin began glaring. He seemed to be growling as well.

"Look, Al." Hiccup continued in a casual way of talking, "All I care about, is that if I do what I say, you will leave the people pf Berk in peace."

Alvin leaned closer, "On me word, girl."

As the Outcasts sailed to Dragon Island, Stoick had Gobber and the teenagers with him on his boat, following the Outcasts quickly.

"When we find Alvin, we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults. Astro, you get your dragons."

"No." protested Snotlout, trying to impress the chief, "Save the cover fire for the others, Sir. I can handle myself." He leaned on the catapult, falling over as he was leaning on the lever. He caused the catapult to send a boulder flying off the ship and into the water.

Gobber, "I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one, Stoick."

"Sir?" asked Tuffnut, "We would like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt."

"This isn't about Alvin." explained Stoick, "It's about bringing Hiccup home safely."

The Outcasts had arrived at the beach of Dragon Island.

Hiccup was expected to kill a dragon and prove that she was the Dragon Conqueror.

Alvin pressed the tip of his sword against Hiccup's back, pushing her forward.

"Ow!" exclaimed Hiccup, "Is the sword really necessary?"

Suddenly, there was a growling sound. Hiccup turned and saw Toothless walking up to her.

 _That's odd,_ thought Toothless, _Who are the men with Hiccup? Why are there ropes around her? Did these guys capture her?_

Toothless watched as Alvin cut the ropes off of Hiccup and shoved her forward.

"What is that?" questioned Alvin.

Hiccup turned to face Alvin, "The Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

The Outcasts aimed their crossbows at Toothless. Hiccup gestured to the Outcasts and told them, "I wouldn't. That will only make things worse for you. Just watch and learn."

"By all means." smiled Alvin, "Proceed."

Alvin chuckled and turned to Savage, "I hope you're not squeamish. You're about to see a dragon eat a girl."

Hiccup walked further until Toothless pounced on her in a playful fashion.

As Hiccup pretended to wrestle with the dragon, she purred to him, " **I missed you too. We'll catch up later. Those people are wanting me to kill you. Just follow my lead and pretend to fight.** "

Toothless pretended that he was hurt when Hiccup "punched" him. Hiccup quickly ran around Toothless. Toothless surrounded Hiccup as she quickly put the riding equipment back on him.

"You can't defeat me!" Hiccup yelled, "I'm the Dragon Conqueror!"

Alvin didn't completely buy the fib, "What are you doing with that dragon?"

Hiccup mounted onto Toothless' back. As Toothless turned around, Hiccup let her wings show, "By the way, it's not really 'Dragon Conqueror'. It's 'Dragon Trainer'!"

Toothless took off into the sky. Hiccup blasted Alvin's hatchet out of his hand before he could throw it at them.

Alvin's jaw dropped as he watched the dragon and winged Viking fly away, "By the thunder of Thor. She is the Dragon Conqueror! Fire!"


	10. A Miraculous Escape

Alvin jumped back onto the ship with Savage.

As the ship began to leave the island, Outcasts launched boulders from the catapults.

Hiccup and Toothless barely managed to dodge them. But the last boulder made Toothless spin out of control, causing Hiccup to fall off his back. She broke her fall and hovered in the air. But Toothless couldn't fly on his own. Hiccup tried to fly down after him, but a net was thrown over the dragon. Outcasts began pulling him in.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled Alvin, "Shoot her down! Fire!"

The Outcasts aimed and shot their arrows from their crossbows.

Hiccup braced herself for the pain that was coming. There wasn't enough time to dodge the arrows. She was about to be hit by one of them.

Just then an orb of fire burned the arrow out of existence just before it struck Hiccup's body.

Hiccup looked up and saw Astro riding Sormfly. She flew next to them and asked, "What the hell took you so long?"

"Why?" questioned Astro, "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea."

Stoick had the ship go parallel to the Outcast ship, "Fire at the catapults! Once they're gone the dragons can finish them off!"

The catapults launched the boulders and hit the decks of the Outcast's ship, destroying their catapults quickly.

Alvin loaded a boulder into the remaining catapult and shot at Hiccup. The Viking tried to dodge it, but the boulder struck her good wing (the one that didn't have a sown up tear on it), and she crashed onto the deck of the ship.

Hiccup ran to the edge of the ship, "Astro! Help!"

Alvin grabbed Hiccup and pulled her back, "Welcome back, Hiccup!" He held her in front of him and pressed a knife against her throat. He turned to the guards and ordered, "Don't miss this time!"

The Outcasts took careful aim and fired at the Viking riding the Deadly Nadder. They missed again.

"Hold your fire!" yelled Astro, "He's got Hiccup!"

Snotlout, being the arrogant and rebellious boy that he was, let Hookfang shoot fire into the water, causing smoke to block the Outcasts' view.

"What are you doing?" Astro screamed.

Snotlout looked to him, "I heard you say 'fire'."

"You son of a troll! I said 'hold your fire'!"

"See?" asked Snotlout, "You said it again!"

Astro gave Snotlout the bird finger. He made it obvious that he was to angry to deal with Snotlout's stupidity.

"No!" yelled Stoick, "Snotlout's right! Fire into the water! All of you!"

Astro looked at the smoke that Hookfang had caused, then signalled his command to Stormfly. Stormfly blew her fire into the water next to the Outcast ship. The other's did the same.

Alvin looked around, holding Hiccup against his chest, and nearly cutting her neck with the knife he was holding.

"Fire!" Alvin screamed.

"At what?" asked Savage.

"Everything!"

As noises were heard in all directions, so were arrows shot. Alvin noticed what looked like a dragon head coming toward them. He threw his knife at it. But as the knife struck the head, it came closer. Alvin's eyes widened in terror. The head was the figurehead of the Berkian ship.

The Berkian ship collided with the Outcast ship. Alvin lost his balance and his grip on Hiccup loosened. Hiccup scratched Alvin with her claws and ran over to Toothless who was struggling under the net. She quickly cut him loose and mounted onto his back.

Alvin heard a stomp behind him. He turned around and saw Stoick. Stoick punched Alvin in the face. As Alvin staggered backwards, Stoick glared at him, "You're a coward. Taking my daughter."

Alvin stood up, "I take what I want! You know that perfectly well, Stoick!" He threw his fist at Stoick, who grabbed the fist with his hand.

"Not this time!" Stoick tried to punch Alvin, but he grabbed the Berkian chief's fist as well.

Both kicked at each other. Alvin managed to grab an anchor. He swung it at Stoick, striking the figurehead of the Outcast ship. Alvin brought it back to swing it again. Stoick dodged the anchor as it was swung at him over and over. Eventually, the anchor stuck the figurehead again. Stoick grabbed the rope the anchor was tied to and swung it around, tying Alvin's hands together with it. He punched the Outcast one last time before the figurehead fell off the ship, pulling Alvin into the water with it.

Stoick pushed the ship away and jumped in. He turned to Hiccup and yelled, "Now! Burn the ship!"

Withing seconds, the ship was only a pile of burnt debris, floating in the water.

Stoick looked at Hiccup and smiled. She was safe.

Hiccup landed onto the ship deck. Stoick walked up to her and tried his best to look unimpressed, "What in Thor's name were you thinking, Hiccup? By giving yourself up, you nearly lost you life."

Hiccup hung herself as she walked up to her father, "I was thinking, 'all I need is to get to Toothless.' then I'd be able to make things right."

Stoick was confused.

Hiccup continued, "You may not believe me. But I know that those dragons were innocent the whole time. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

Stoick sighed. Hiccup was firm with her statement.

The Berkians sailed back to Berk, Alvin swam onto the shore. He turned back to the Berkian ship and began to laugh.

Everyone looked at him in confusion until he finally said, "She's part dragon. We get that girl, and we'll be able to control those beasts and finally put them to good use!"


	11. Welcome Home

The Vikings returned to Berk. The villagers began to cheer as Berkian heroes jumped off the ship and onto the dock.

Hiccup had mounted up on Toothless after he had rested for a while. When she heard the cheering, she leaned closer and whispered, " **Hear that, Toothless? You're back home.** "

" **You mean they know we're innocent?** "

" **Honestly, I haven't been able to convince them. But I think Stoick's letting you return.** "

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the dock and began to walk into the village. As they entered the village, they walked past Mildew.

Mildew wasn't the least bit happy about the Outcasts leaving, because all the dragons returning distracted him, "What are you all cheering about? Don't you remember what these demons have done?"

"I do." answered Stoick, "They saved our lives." Stoick glared at Mildew.

As Stoick continued walking, Hiccup walked up to the old man.

"What?" questioned Mildew, "You got what you want. Are you still trying to make me the bad guy?"

"I don't need to." replied Hiccup, folding her arms in front of her, "You already have."

Mildew froze.

"Look." said Hiccup, "I know you had those dragon body parts and used them to frame the dragons. I know you threw them in the ocean. I saw you. But since I won't be able to prove that you framed the dragons, I will make sure of one thing."

Mildew chuckled. But Hiccup leaned closer, "Next time you do anything like that, I will make sure that you pay. Whether it be by the hands of Stoick, or by me."

Mildew glared at Hiccup as she followed Stoick.

Hiccup smiled at Toothless. He was trying to look humble as the Vikings cheered for the dragons. Toothless didn't mind the attention. Hiccup had set out to prove the dragons could help them. But instead, the dragons proved that they could protect the village of Berk.


End file.
